Renesmee Cullen My Life
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I'm one of a kind, but my life is not so easy, well at the beginning yes, but now after 3 months I'm waiting for the decision of those who want to destroy my family
1. PREFACE

_P_**_REFACE_**

I wanted to stay with my family, but my mamma told me that I have to leave when she tell me so. So I wait the moment till she say those horrible words to leave with the one person my momma and my father would leave me in charge outside the family, my Jacob.

With my heart on my hand I saw how my family is about to fight for my life when I want to stay with them and face this together like the family we are, but I promised one thing: Be safe, and my mother told me that for this I'm ought to leave


	2. New Life

_**Disclaimer: Every character here is own of Stephanie Meyer**_

_**1. NEW LIFE **_

What's happening outside here? What's going on? Why is Edward doing nothing to help us if he know how I feel about her belove Bella?

Suddenly I herd a crush behind me SORRY BELLA I thought, right then, I fell someone helping me to go outside from the body that have helped me so much.

Of the next thing I was conscious was that Edward was above me, helping me to go outside. EDWARD! I smile and he saw me in a weird way

"Renesmee" he said

RENESMEE I smiled

"Give her..., give her to me" a familiar voice plead

BELLA I thought

By the way I touch something hot that I didn't have in consideration, but when I noticed that, a pair of tiny arms was around me.

"Renes...mee...so...beautiful" Bella said and I smile as I finally saw the face of the one of the two persons who gave me the life.

I wanted to put my head on her chest to rest with her arms around me, but as soon as I was on her, I felt my throat burns and my instinct told me to beat where I felt the heat, and then everything was so fast, Bella gasp, I was outside from her arms, and suddenly, the sound that I was so attuned got in to silent

No, no, no, what did I have done, I have kill her. I began to cry as Edward began to see where I could rest.

"Take the baby"

"Throw it out the window" OUCH that sound as if someone didn't want me here

"Give her to me" an other familiar voice came from the door.

Edward took a banquet, covered me with it and then put me on an other set of cold arms. I began to cry louder, where are you taking me? I wanna be with Bella.

"Shhh, little angel" the voice said "Auntie Rosi is going to look after you, don't cry" she said as she place me on warm water

An impulse drive me to put my hand (now blood free) at her cheek, and when I made contact she gasp and I got mad

"How did you do that?" Aunti Rosi ask astonished

I didn't know of what she was speaking, but I kept my hand in front of me in a hope that she would understand what I wanted, when se did so, she put her head near and I made contact one more time

"I understand, you want to be with your mamma" she smiled as she batter me "that's...not...possible...right now"

Again I touch her cheek and ask why?

"See..."she seemed nervous "your mamma is..."

"She's in a deep sleep, sweety" an other voice said from the door.

Again I touch aunti Rosi cheek and I pictured myself in my mamma's arms like I was before she...she

"Shhh, don't cry" the voice in the door said trying me to calm me "she'll be fine, your dady is doing everything to safe her"

As aunti Rosi pick me up from the water, I reach for the other woman to ask her if she was sure of what she was saying

"Alice, it seems that Renesmee want to say you something" aunti Rosi reach me for Alice

" Okay baby, come with aunti Alice" she said like singing, and when I reach her I touch her cheek

"Don't worry baby," she kissed my forehead,"I can See that you'll be with Bella soon" I didn't know how she was right but I trust in her words and I smile at her. "Now, lets get you your first outfit"

Once I was dressed and wrap in a cozy cocoon aunti Rosi came for me and drove me down stairs and in to a place that smelled delicious but that remember me those last few minutes with my mamma

"Shhh, lets give you something to eat and then I'll take you with your parents" she said as she took a hot metal with a smell that made my throat burn.

Aunti Rosi drove me to a coach near the fire place,in front of the big staircase and reached me the straw of the metal cup to began to soon as I finished, my aunti Rosi began to play with me to distract me, but nothing would work, I couldn't believe that I let my aunties fool me with the whole mamma will survive thing, well, there was nothing I could do, I only hoped that my father would be able to loved me after what I've done.

Right then I heard a set of footsteps coming downstairs. Sight, maybe dady was angry after all, I waited for him to do me something, after all, at the beginning he wanted me death, maybe he would do so now. I looked toward the stairs and I expected to saw my dady coming down but what I saw was a handsome male, hands close in to fist, like if he would kill the first person to cross his path or like if he would felt down into pieces, I looked right at him when he was beneath the coach and his face was peaceful, marvelled.

Just then that precious sound arrive to my ears, the heartbeat of my mamma was on the air.

Mamma was really alive as aunti Alice have said

_**Thanks for reading and see you in an other chapter**_

_**I'll be updating as soon as I finish writing **_


	3. Waiting

_**Disclaimer: Every character here is own of Stephanie Meyer AS WELL AS TWILIGHT **_

**2. **W**aiting **

When I became aware of my surrounding one more time, I was facing the fireplace, aunti Rosy was yelling at the male.

"What are you goin to do with my cousin?" she shout in a murderous tone

"Nothing" he said calmly

"So go away, there's nothing holding you here"

"I...I can't leave her"

"She's one of us now" they were talking about my mamma there was no other option

"I don't mean about Bella"

"You don't"

"It's something I can't control"

Right then aunti Rosi began to sit me on the coach but I touch her cheek

DON'T HARM HIM PLEASE

"Okay honey"she kissed my palm

CAN I GO WITH HIM?

Aunti Rosy frown her mouth but carry me toward the

"Hope you know what this may mean when _they _heard this"

"They'll understand" he said very sure of himself, he looked at me and gave me a big, bright smile that I couldn't help myself at smiling him back "how are you beautiful Renesmee?" it seams everyone knew my name though I've only been with four persons and someone I didn't see.

To answer his question I made the same that I've been doing since I was born, I touch his cheek and show him my mom alive, well, as she was when I born, but for me is more or less the same.

"Yeah, is good to have her here for a long time"

I heard some crack back me and I saw four persons pale as aunti Rosi and aunti Alice and she was with them.

"How's everything?" a blond male ask

"Everything is fine Carlisle, Edward made a great job" aunti Rosi gave a second by second explanation of my birth and I stay with the male.

Suddenly the one named Carlisle got up and came toward us

"Thanks Jacob, what you've done is something we will Always be very thankful" he said with his whole heart, "now let me be with my granddaughter" he take me out of Jacobs arms, "come with your grandpa Renesmee lets take you with your family"

I touch his cheek CAN JACOB COME WITH US?

He look at Jacob meanfully and he sight and smile at him

"Sure he can come"

I was received as if I was the most wonderful thing they have ever saw, when I was on Esmes arms I began to see everything blurry, I didn't think I would reach her cheek instead I touch her arm and show her how everything was turning to me,she smile

"Time to rest honey" she kissed my forehead

As I was still in contact I pictured dady on my mind

"Lets get you ready to sleep and then I'll take you with Edward" she assured me and then I closed my eyes.

As I dreamed I pictured every face I've met today and lingered on four special faces: Aunti Rose's, Jacob's, Dady's and mamma's, I could sense the way each of them loved me, and how special I was for them, as if I've changed their entire life. When I've rested long enough I open my eyes and when everything became clear I could saw my dady's face

DADY!

He smiled at me as if I've done his whole day "Yes Renesmee, I'm your... your" he seemed to be choking so he sallow and try it again,"I'm your dady, and there's someone else you most meet"he reach me over his shoulder to let me saw mamma

MAMMA I thought and my thoughts were drove to those few minutes in her arms

"No honey, don't think over that" he closed me to his chest,"mamma is fine she's fine" he repeat over and over again.

Though I was tight to him I manger to freed my hands and touch his cheek showing him that I knew what I've done, but that he have a great job and that now mamma. was alive thanks to him and for that I was thankful

"How did you do that?" he looked amuse

Again the same question, what the hell mean that?

"A baby full of wonders' isn't she?" I heard aunti Alice's voice comin from somewhere near

"Sure she is," he said proud,"how do you know that?"

"When she wants something she _show _us what she is thinking and sometimes feelings come within thoughts" she seemed to add something I didn't heard because dady seemed even more happy

"I know"

I frown what they were keeping from me

"Aunti Alice just told me that you love me," he show a huge smil,"and let me tell you,I love you too"

"Is always the same,"Aunti Alice assure me,"you'll get used to it" alright, I was definitely missing something quite important

"You'll understand soon baby" dady said so I believed him and closed my eyes just because of joy and happiness but I never felt asleep

After a few minutes of silent I heard dady's voice,

"I don't think that is a proper idea"

"Why not? a hybrid baby have just born!, is something to celebrate" aunti Alice pointed out

"I want to celebrate when Bella awakes"

"But you'll kill the enthusiasm" she sound sad

"But I want her there as the family we are"

FAMILY sound like a place where I belong

" I know you are awake"dady whispered in my ear

SORRY I WASN'T SLEPT

"Don't worry" he kissed my forehead

"Edward you are not paying me attention" aunti almost cried

"You want to go downstairs with the rest of the family?"

I raised my hand to make contact, when he understood what I wanted he let his head toward me IS JACOB THERE?

"Is Jacob still here?!" he asked aunti

"Hem...yes"

"Why?"

"You'll discover it soon"

"You all are hiding me something, something big"

"Yes," she affirm,"but you'll discover it soon, so go downstairs"

PLEASE I said as I still have my palm near his cheek

"'Kay Renesmee, lets see Jacob"

_**Thanks for reading and see you in an other chapter**_

_**I'll be updating as soon as I finish writing **_


	4. Problems

_**Disclaimer: Every character here is own of Stephanie Meyer AS WELL AS TWILIGHT **_

3.P**ROBLEMS**

We went downstairs and as we approach everyone came near and began to congratulated my dady because he was going to be a good father, so I reach for aunti Rosi and when I was on her arm I ask her for blood

"okay, lets get you something to eat"

She microwave my supply of blood and give it to me in the same metal cup she had when I was born

As I began drinking, I heard dady yelling to someone about some nonsenses about me and I got worried

AUNTI ROSI,WHAT'S HAPPENING?

"Something that most have happened long ago"

EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY?

"Yes, your dady has natal control"

Right then, my dady entered the house again and received some congratulations as he came to where I was

"Come here my angel" he took me from aunti Rosi's arms and continued feeding me

WHERE'S JACOB?

"He...decided to give us some time together _without_ him.

I didn't understand the meaning of those words but I didn't care right then I began to felt a little uncomfortable inside my pajamas and I cry

"Alice, I need help, I need help" dady was worried and he looked like he didn't know what to do

"Come with me, You'll learn how to change your baby"

Again I went to aunti Alice's room and she gave dady a beautiful dress and helped him to change me into my new outfit

"Now lets see Carlisle" she sight

"Is that bad?"

"Carlisle is going to do some investigations to help you"

"Thanks" dady smiled and we went downstairs -just dady and me, aunti was staying with mamma- and he took me to Carlisle

"Alice said me that you most check upon my baby"

"Yes, I have to make a record"

"Can I go?"

"Sure, you most know how things are going to tell Bella"

We went to grandpa's studio where he checked my high and weight when he finish he set me on dady's arms again

"How long this is going to be?"

"I don't know, is going in decrees, but still I can't tell you for sure"

DADY I WANT TO SEE MAMMA

"If you need something, I'll be with Bella"

Dady drive me to mamma's room where also were my aunties

"Edward as you most know how things are going I have a great idea"

"Yes you can"

"Thanks, now take place in front of the window and looked at the camera"

Instead of that, dady was looking at me and I looked him back

"Wonderful, Bella will love it"

CAN I SEE IT?

"Alice, she wants to see the picture"

"Here is baby"

It was all wonderful as if little thing could create such surreal things

"jijiji" I giggle

"Someone found her sweet voice" aunti Alice took me and make me giggle again.

"Alice, when will Bella wake up?"

"I can't see jet"

"Thanks, by the way, can you take my daughter with you"

BUT I WANT TO BE WITH MAMMA

"Just a moment angel" he assure me "I'll go for you by sunset"

After that my life became a routine: Grandpa measured me,my aunties made me dress several outfits and for bedtime aunti Rosi brush my hair and then she took me with my family and dady will hum my lullaby, sometimes Jacob would take me outside to see my surrounding, and then all over again until three days after I was born"Rosi please look over Renesmee"

"Will Bella wake up soon?" Jacob asked as we entered the room, echoing my thoughts

"Yes, by two or three o'clock"Alice said happy

I WANT TO BE THERE

"You are crazy!"

"What?"

"The baby wants to BE WITH her mother"

Alice looked at me with a face I couldn't read

"Don't worry Alice,we have it covered" Aunti Rosi assure her

What? I WANT TO BE WITH MAMma

"Baby your mamma will be...like..."

"Is just hard to tell you" Jacob said when he understood my face,"but just let it in is safer for you to stay here"

OKAY

"It's time" Alice almost shout, and everyone except from Aunti Rosi, Jacob -and dady who was still with mamma- disappear in a blink

Now I just had to wait to finally met the person who I hurt, but also I love as much as I know that she loves me

_**Thanks for reading and see you in an other chapter**_

_**I'll be updating as soon as I finish writing **_


End file.
